Nursing as a science is concerned with persons, their health and environments. Aging is conceptualized as life span development, thus problems and processes identified throughout the life span of individuals become relevant to the study of aging. This project is focused on the development of relevant scientific nursing knowledge that would contribute to the goal of enhancing health. Utilizing existing collaborative relationships and experience, and building on previous related research, the project aims to 1) provide beginning support for component studies in aging and long-term illness; 2) promote development of proposals for external funding; 3) promote dssemination of knowledge through research publications and presentations; 4) provide guided research experience for doctoral students; 5) stimulate development of research expertise among faculty; 6) develop collaborative relationships; 7) promote building of theoretical concepts about aging and long-term illness. Nine component studies: 1) Development of social network assessment instrument for the elderly; 2) exploring the problem of suicide among the aged; 3) a pilot study designed to alter levels of function of aged chronic mental patients; 4) developing nursing assessment of patients with Alzheimer's Disease; 5) child and family responses to care procedures; 6) development of a guide for sexual assessment of adults with chronic illness; 7) nursing assessment of reproductive health in women with spinal cord injury; 8) personalized intervention with drug dependent women and 9) assessment of children's development of the concept of death, demonstrate both the life span developmental approach and concern for the complex social system within which professional nursing assists clients to achieve health.